A Walk To Remember
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [repost] [kaisoo] Ketika usiaku 18 tahun, hidupku berubah untuk selamanya.. [DLDR! YAOI!]
1. Chapter 1

Ketika usiaku 18 tahun, hidupku berubah untuk selamanya..

Aku tahu, ada orang-orang yang akan berdecak penasaran padaku saat aku mengatakannya. Mereka akan mencoba mengenang, menelusuri serentetan kejadian yang terjadi pada saat itu, meski aku berusaha menjelaskannya. Aku sendiri tidak merasa harus menguraikan secara detail tentang itu semua. Bagaimanapun, kepingan kenangan yang telah berlalu hanya akan membekas pada diriku seorang. Kisahku tidak dapat dikemas dalam beberapa untaian kata, tidak bisa diringkas secara sederhana agar orang-orang bisa memahaminya. Mereka yang pernah melewati rentang waktu itu bersamaku mungkin paham, mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi hingga mereka pada akhirnya menerima keinginanku untuk menyimpan kisah ini seorang diri.

Aku berusia 58 tahun sekarang.

Memiliki beberapa uban, kerutan-kerutan menyebalkan di area mata, serta kulit yang mulai tak kencang lagi. Namun meski begitu, aku tetap bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setiap detik yang terlewati saat itu, setiap helaan napas yang aku tarik pada masa tersebut, setiap hal yang aku tangkap dengan mataku ketika itu. Aku bisa membayangkannya dan entah mengapa, ketika diriku terlempar ke masa-masa tersebut, aku mampu merasakan sensasi aneh atau gejolak kombinasi antara kebahagiaan dan kepedihan yang mendalam. Adakalanya aku ingin memutar jarum jam, kembali pada masa tersebut dan menghapus kesedihan yang tertoreh di sana—meski nyatanya itu tetaplah sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku tidak akan bisa kembali, waktu merupakan salah satu hal yang mutlak menjadi kekuasaan Tuhan. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyerah, tertunduk dalam balutan kenangan, membiarkannya menuntunku setiap kali aku bisa.

Sekarang merupakan awal tahun 2052, aku sedang berdiri di depan rumahku. Terpekur bagai makhluk idiot di halaman penuh bunga dan rerumputan. Aku mendongak, samar-samar bisa melihat percampuran warna orange dan kebiruan di atas langit, membentuk kombinasi indah yang menyenangkan mata. Aku berusaha menaikkan risleting jaketku, memeluk kedua lengan sambil menggumam kedinginan. Hari memang masih terasa sejuk, musim dingin akan segera dimulai. Walau begitu aku tahu, Seoul akan menjadi Negara paling indah setiap kali dilanda musim dingin.

Aku menghela napas, mataku terpejam dan ingatan tentang tahun-tahun itu bergerak masuk merasukiku, perlahan-lahan mundur menjamah masa lalu. Seperti jarum jam yang memutar ke arah berlawanan, seakan aku bisa melihat refleksi diriku melalui mata orang lain, aku kembali remaja. Tak ada kerutan, uban, dan kulit yang rapuh. Hanya ada sosok jangkung berambut kecokelatan, dengan kaus sederhana dan celana jins yang terlampau biasa.

Kemudian, seperti diriku, dunia pun mulai berubah. Jalan-jalan mulai terasa sempit, tidak ada mobil-mobil terbang dan berbagai alat canggih serta robot yang sering ku lihat ketika sedang berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku membuka mata, dan terenyak. Aku sedang berada di belakang asramaku, di depan sebuah hamparan danau luas yang dikelilingi padang bunga. Ada banyak sekali pohon-pohon rimbun di sana, dan saat mataku menangkap sebuah kursi taman sederhana di salah satu pohon, aku tahu persis siapa diriku.

Namaku Kim Jongin dan usiaku 18 tahun.

Inilah kisahku dan aku berjanji tidak akan melewatkan apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HunhanKaisoo Presents<strong>_

**A Walk To Remember**

**[Remake of 'A Walk To Remember by Nicholas Sparks']**

**Background Music :**

**Na Yoon Kwon – Because You're My Everything**

**Warning!  
>Rated M, AU, Slash, NC-21, Typos, dll.<strong>

**DLDR!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

* * *

><p>Mereka bilang di sana ada hantu.<p>

Dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum, berusaha kuat di dalam hati untuk tidak membantahnya. Aku duduk seorang diri di ujung jendela, menatapi satu persatu teman sekamarku yang mulai mengoceh tak tentu arah. Ada Kim Jongdae di sana—pria dengan wajah berbentuk kotak dan sedikit tampan, dia duduk di tengah-tengah menjadi sosok pendongeng bagi temannya yang lain. Lalu ada si manis Luhan, kekasihnya Sehun, dan si kaya raya Junmyeon. Mereka duduk melingkar, mendengarkan ocehan Jongdae dengan seksama. Menatapnya seolah dia adalah penyelamat dunia.

Samar-samar cahaya orange menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela, beramai-ramai menyinari tubuhku hingga membuat pandangan mataku sedikit silau. Aku menyipitkan mata, beralih melihat ke arah danau yang ada tepat di luar jendela. Pantulan matahari nampak berkilau di riak air tersebut. Menghantarkan ribuan keindahan yang membuatku terpesona. Inilah yang aku suka dari tempat ini. Indah dan tenang. Sangat berbeda dari kota asalku, Seoul. Yang selama ini selalu penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk manusia, padat dengan kendaraan-kendaraan roda empat, terhimpit oleh gedung-gedung menjulang. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karna Ibuku mengajak kami pindah ke sini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lambat laun suara Jongdae mulai menjauh. Dan hilang sepenuhnya. Aku seolah larut dengan kegiatanku sendiri. Menari-nari dengan fantasiku.

"Kim Jongin, kau tak mendengar kami ya?"

Bagai dihempas ke bumi, aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Tatapan aneh menghujam tubuhku saat aku memandang mereka semua. "Apa?"

Jongdae menghela napas, dia menepuk dahinya lalu bangkit berdiri. Pemuda itu memperbaiki sedikit posisi celana tidurnya yang longgar, lalu tersenyum masam pada Luhan yang kini sedang menahan tawa. "Ternyata kau memang tidak mendengarnya." Sahut Jongdae. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku terdiam. Dalam hati mencoba mengingat sampai di mana pembahasan mereka tentang hantu konyol itu. Sebagai anak baru di asrama ini, tentu aku harus bersikap baik. Selama ini mereka telah ramah padaku, dan akan sangat menyebalkan jika aku malah tidak menggubris ucapan mereka. "Tentang hantu itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Jongdae mengangguk cepat. Dia buru-buru berdiri di sampingku lalu menyipitkan mata ke luar jendela. "Benar," jawabnya pelan. Teman-teman kami yang lain malah membisu. Nampaknya mulai terpengaruh lagi dengan nada bicara Jongdae yang seolah penuh misteri. "Hantu danau yang tadi ku ceritakan. Aku dengar dia akan datang setiap malam kamis." Telunjuknya sontak mengarah pada danau indah yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandanganku.

Aku memutar kedua mata dengan jengah. Dalam hati merutuk jengkel. Bagaimana bisa mereka terus mengatakan hal-hal mustahil seperti itu?

"Bukankah nanti malam adalah malam kamis?" Luhan angkat suara. Dia merapatkan jaraknya dengan Sehun, memeluk lengan kekasihnya dengan erat. Mereka pasangan gay yang sangat manis menurutku. Awalnya aku sendiri merasa jijik melihat tingkah Luhan dan Sehun, karna bagaimanapun mereka adalah sesama lelaki. Bukan kodrat mereka untuk saling mencintai. Tapi setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama mereka aku mulai paham, cinta tak pernah memandang siapa dirimu. Ini tentang perasaan. Mungkin Sehun hanya merasa nyaman jika bersama Luhan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, meski ada banyak sekali orang-orang yang menentang hubungan sesama jenis saat ini, aku yakin, Luhan dan Sehun mampu melewati itu semua jika mereka selalu bersama.

Jongdae mengangguk lagi. Dia menyentuh bahuku dengan ringan, namun entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan hawa buruk yang mengalir dari sentuhannya. Jongdae adalah temanku yang paling jahil. Satu minggu hidup satu atap bersamanya, membuatku mengerti benar dengan tingkah Jongdae yang satu itu. "Dan aku ingin Kim Jongin untuk memeriksanya." Dia beralih menatap mataku. Tatapannya penuh intimidasi dan keinginan yang tak terbantah.

"Jongdae, dia kan anak baru. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

Jongdae mendecak, memicingkan mata dengan raut sebal. "Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau hantu itu tidak ada. Aku sudah meyakinkannya sejak kemarin, tapi dia malah tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah aku adalah makhluk idiot yang sedang mencoba-coba menakutinya."

Junmyeon sontak diam. Ku rasa tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk membantah atau membelaku, karna apapun yang dikatakan Jongdae itu memang semuanya benar. Aku memang tidak percaya, dan aku juga tidak pernah tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

Jongdae memperkuat pegangannya pada bahuku, membuatku meringis di dalam hati. "Tentu saja. Kau harus melakukannya nanti malam. Lagipula, besok Miss Wu tidak akan masuk kelas. Kita boleh pergi terlambat. Jadi.. kau mau kan?"

Apa aku bisa menolak? Apa aku diberi pilihan untuk menolak? Aku rasa tidak.

"Jam berapa kita memulainya?"

"Setengah satu malam. Dan ingat.. ketika bunyi harmonica itu mulai terdengar, kau harus menghubungi kami dengan handphone mu."

"Harmonica?" tampaknya aku melewatkan satu hal. Aku baru tahu tentang harmonica-harmonica itu.

"Harmonica adalah alat musik yang selalu dimainkan hantu tersebut setiap ia berkunjung ke danau. Karna jarak gedung kita yang cukup jauh, suaranya tidak akan terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar ini. Aku ingin kau memperdengarkannya pada kami semua."

* * *

><p>Aku menggigil. Malam itu cuaca tampak mendung, dingin, dan terasa menggigit. Tidak ada bintang yang bertaburan di langit, semua nampak kosong dan lengang, menyisakan bunyi-bunyi gemerisik yang aneh. Angin malam silih berganti menampar wajahku yang tak berbalut apapun, membuat rahangku terasa kaku dan sedikit susah digerakkan. Aku terus berjalan, sesekali menoleh ke arah gedung yang mulai tertinggal jauh di belakang. Gedung itu nampak mengerikan, hanya ada beberapa lampu yang dibiarkan menyala dan sisanya dibiarkan gelap begitu saja. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat jendela kamarku yang masih terang benderang, ada beberapa temanku di sana. Jongdae dan entah siapa lagi. Aku juga tidak mau ambil peduli dan hanya akan memikirkan cara untuk segera menyelesaikan misi bodoh ini. Aku harus membuktikan pada Jongdae bahwa makhluk seperti hantu itu tidak ada. Dan mereka tidak perlu menyebar omongan absurd seperti itu lagi ke semua orang.<p>

Aku sampai di depan danau sekitar tiga menit kemudian. Hawa dingin terasa semakin menusuk setiap kali aku bergerak, membuatku merasa enggan untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini. Tapi menurut perjanjian, aku baru diizinkan kembali jika waktu telah menunjuk ke arah setengah dua malam. Aku bisa dianggap gagal dan menyerah jika hanya menghabiskan waktu sebentar saja di sini. Sial benar mereka semua. Entah apa niat Jongdae yang sesungguhnya. Mataku berganti menatap sebuah kursi sederhana yang ada di bawah sebuah pohon. Kursi itu tidak berbeda dengan kursi-kursi taman yang biasa kau lihat. Bentuknya sama, cukup untuk menampung tiga bokong orang dewasa, dan tampak mengkilau karna warnanya yang dicat putih terang. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku, mulai berjalan sambil meraba-raba handphone yang sempat aku simpan di dalam sana. Sambil menyeringai, aku mencoba menelepon Jongdae. Dan bunyi tut-tut menyebalkan seolah menjadi temanku dalam sunyi senyap yang menghimpit.

Aku baru akan memaki Kim Jongdae dan mengatakan padanya untuk menyerah dan membiarkan aku pulang, ketika suara melengking harmonica membelai telingaku. Sontak tubuhku membeku. Aku bahkan belum sampai di kursi itu, mungkin hanya perlu beberapa meter lagi untuk mendekatinya. Namun seolah tak bisa bergerak lagi, aku malah lumpuh bagai makhluk idiot. Tak ku hiraukan suara pekikan Jongdae di ujung sana. Aku yakin dia pasti mendengarkanku. Dia pun pasti mendengar suara harmonica itu. Dalam keadaan sesunyi ini, mustahil untuk tidak menangkap alunan nada tersebut. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar napas kodok yang tertidur di bawah batu.

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai merasa gugup.

Aku mencoba menoleh, tanganku yang sedang memegang handphone mulai gemetar. Serentetan caci maki seolah hendak melompat dari ujung mulutku, ingin bersahut-sahutan dengan gema menyebalkan dari harmonica tersebut. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Demi Tuhan benar-benar tidak bisa. Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Kalian pasti akan menertawankanku karna begitu cepatnya aku berubah haluan dari si Kim Jongin yang pemberani, menjadi Kim Jongin si pengecut tak berguna. Oh, aku tahu itu memang pantas disandangkan untuk diriku sekarang. Namun tunggulah saatnya jika kalian merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku rasa kalian bahkan tidak akan mampu untuk berdiri selama lebih dari tiga detik.

"YA! Kim Jongin, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih hidup?"

Apa Jongdae sedang menyumpahiku sekarang? Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini! 18 tahun waktu yang aku habiskan untuk membantah keberadaan hantu mesti sirna dalam satu menit saja? Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan terlebih dahulu. Mungkin aku harus menggunakan logikaku dengan penuh kecermatan. Memang akan sangat aneh jika menemukan seorang manusia biasa yang sedang memainkan harmonica di tengah malam seperti ini—apalagi di pinggir danau. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mustahil juga. Maksudku, mungkin saja memang ada sosok-sosok tertentu yang selalu menggunakan tempat ini sebagai lapak persembunyian. Atau yang lebih masuk akal, si peniup harmonica ini mungkin saja seorang seniman yang sedang mencari inspirasi untuk lagu-lagunya. Hah. Itu bisa jadi benar. Lalu kenapa aku harus takut? Kenapa mesti cemas?

Dengan segenap keberanian yang telah terkumpul di tenggorokan, aku mematikan sambungan teleponku dan Jongdae. Aku memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai menjelajahi sekelilingku dengan sorot tajam. Lupakan dulu misiku dan teman sekamarku itu. Kini yang menjadi prioritas adalah mencari sumber nada yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalun di sekitar danau.

Aku mulai bergerak mendekati kursi yang tadi sempat menarik perhatianku. Jika telingaku masih berfungsi dengan benar, maka bisa dipastikan suara itu berasal dari pohon yang ada didekatnya. Mungkin sekitar berselang dua pohon dari kursi itu. "Si—siapa di sana?" aku mendengar mulutku sendiri berbicara. Gemanya melambung tinggi dan memantul ke segala penjuru arah. Mendadak keheningan menyelimuti diriku. Tak ada yang menyahut. Tak ada suara apapun selain bunyi jangkrik yang bersantai di atas pohon. Nada-nada indah itu lenyap tak berbekas, membuatku semakin ragu.

"Siapa di sana?" Aku mencoba untuk lebih keras kali ini. Kakiku melangkah terburu menuju sebuah pohon maple besar yang letaknya sekitar dua meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku sempat melihat sebuah bayangan yang bergerak di sana. Karna minimnya pencahayaan yang ada, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Tapi aku mulai yakin bahwa dia bukan hantu. Sebagian hatiku mengatakan sosok itu adalah manusia biasa.

"Hei!" Aku mendengar gemerisik dari rumput yang digesek. Makhluk itu nampaknya mulai gelisah. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku mulai bergegas lari. "Jangan bergerak!" aku berteriak cukup kuat. Aku terengah-engah. Aku sudah sampai di depan pohon tersebut dan berniat melangkah lebih dekat lagi. "Siapa di—AAHHHH!"

Kejadiannya cukup cepat. Mungkin hanya sepersekian detik. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terjengkang ke belakang dan terduduk tepat di atas rumput basah. Bukan—bukan karna makhluk itu menyakitiku atau bagaimana. Aku hanya terkejut. Sangat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar malah menjerit bagai perempuan dan jatuh dengan konyolnya. Mataku membelalak lebar. Mulutku menganga saat mengenali tubuh dan wajah itu. Dia—Do Kyungsoo kan?

* * *

><p>Berita itu menyebar luas dalam sehari. Sekolahku tidak cukup besar dan memang sangat jarang mendapatkan hal-hal yang menarik, hingga tidak mengherankan jika berita tentang hantu jadi-jadian itu bisa membuat semua orang mendadak gempar dan heboh bukan main. Jongdae lah pelaku utamanya. Apakah aku belum menceritakan bahwa Jongdae itu adalah pria bermulut besar? Dia sangat suka bergosip dan mengatakan sesuatu untuk memancing perhatian orang lain. Dan wajar saja, ketika dia mendapati diriku dan Kyungsoo semalam, dia langsung kaget dan mulai menyebarkan berita itu dengan cepat—tanpa memikirkan aku dan Kyungsoo tentunya.<p>

Aku sendiri menganggap kejadian semalam adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku, aku merasa begitu tertantang sekaligus takut. Aku—dan semua orang di sini—tentu tidak menyangka jika hantu yang selama ini ditakuti seluruh penjuru sekolah adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo si anak paling baik dan paling ramah di kelas. Kyungsoo memang baik, aku tidak berdusta ketika mengatakannya. Bahkan sejak kepindahanku ke sini satu minggu yang lalu, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia berusaha untuk membantu atau sekedar tersenyum padaku. Namun aku malah mengacuhkannya. Aku kurang tertarik untuk berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya.. Tidak—bukan karna penampilan Kyungsoo yang terbilang sedikit kuno dan sederhana—dia mengenakan kacamata minus super tebal dengan baju yang selalu dimasukkan ke dalam celana—tapi cenderung karna sikapnya itu yang membuatku malas. Secara fisik, Kyungsoo tidak sejelek yang kalian bayangkan. Meski dia tidak pernah memedulikan penampilan luarnya, secara keseluruhan Kyungsoo cukup manis dan unik. Dia memiliki mata yang besar, wajah mulus dan putih, tubuh mungil, serta begitu banyak keunggulan di bidang-bidang lainnya. Sikapnya lah yang membuat Kyungsoo berbeda dan sedikit dijauhi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Aku langsung menyadari hal tersebut di hari pertamaku sekolah. Jongdae—si mulut lebar—menceritakan sebab dan asal muasal mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi terasingkan, dan aku merasa itu wajar. Kyungsoo itu aneh, begitu ucap Jongdae. Dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya seperti remaja-remaja pria yang lain. Dia tidak suka berolahraga, bermain di warnet, menggoda gadis-gadis cantik, atau membaca majalah porno. Dia lebih memilih mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan amal dan membantu orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia lebih suka mengikuti acara yang diselenggarakan kuil atau gereja dekat sekolah kami dan turut berpartisipasi meski tak mendapat imbalan. Dia bahkan memilih untuk merawat binatang-binatang yang sakit daripada ikut berpesta bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kyungsoo adalah tipe anak yang bisa saja langsung menyerahkan ginjalnya pada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan. Dia adalah sosok yang mau mencabuti ilalang di rumah kakek tua tanpa mengharapkan apapun—bahkan segelas air—sebagai hasil kerja kerasnya. Dia juga tipe seseorang yang mau menyisihkan uang sakunya demi membeli sebuah boneka untuk gadis kecil yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Dia cenderung lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

Intinya, semua yang dilakukan Kyungsoo membuat kami nampak sangat amat buruk di mata orang-orang. Kami hanyalah berandal, dan dia adalah si dermawan. Kami setan, dan dia malaikatnya. Dia terlalu polos dan murni. Semua orang mengira dia adalah seorang gay, tapi menurutku, bahkan gay sekalipun memiliki kebiasaan-kebiasaan layaknya remaja pada usianya.

Wajar jika teman-teman kami menganggap ia aneh dan memaksa ingin menjauhinya meski Kyungsoo berusaha mendekat. Dan aku termasuk di dalam daftar orang-orang tersebut.

"Dia pasti malu sekali," Jongdae bergumam singkat. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertunduk malu di sudut kelas. Sekolah kami adalah sekolah khusus pria, jadi suara-suara yang muncul pun tidak seheboh jika bergabung dengan siswa wanita. Hanya ada beberapa decakan sinis dan beberapa sindiran halus yang dialamatkan pada Kyungsoo. Dan nampaknya pria itu terlalu mengambil serius ucapan teman-teman kami. Dia hanya menunduk gelisah di bangkunya, dan aku bersumpah sempat melihat genangan airmata yang menumpuk di balik kacamata idiot itu.

"Kenapa kau menyebarkannya?" Aku balas berbisik. Bukannya aku merasa simpati pada Kyungsoo, tapi, tindakan Jongdae ini secara tidak langsung membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin dijauhi. Dia tidak salah, Jongdae dan teman-temannya lah yang bodoh. Bukannya mencari kebenaran akan cerita hantu itu, mereka malah langsung mempercayainya. Sekarang, ketika ternyata sosok hantu itu tidak nyata, bukankah seharusnya mereka merasa senang? Kenapa malah seperti orang yang dikhianati?

"Semua orang berhak tahu kebenarannya," balas Jongdae. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum culas dan menyebalkan.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Tapi ini tidak adil untuknya. Dia hanya bersantai di sana. Kalian membuatnya seakan-akan dia adalah pelaku criminal yang harus dihukum mati." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan mulai mencoret-coret ragu di atas lembaran kosong itu.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak ikut andil dalam kejadian ini. Bagaimanapun kau adalah orang yang menemukan Kyungsoo dan membuat berita ini terkuak."

"Tapi, ini idemu," dengusku malas.

Jongdae terkekeh, "Dan tampaknya ideku untuk menguak identitas hantu itu berhasil."

Saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Entah mengapa, sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap di hatiku.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan santai menuju danau. Cuaca yang cukup cerah membuat hamparan danau yang terbentang di depanku menjadi ratusan kali lebih indah. Burung-burung cantik nampak beterbangan dengan anggunnya di atas riak tersebut. Sesekali akan turun untuk menyentuhkan kakinya atau sekedar meminum seteguk air di sana. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Kepalaku secara otomatis mendongak, menatap gumpalan awan putih yang menenangkan mata. Berbagai hal menelusup masuk ke dalam otakku. Di mulai dari kedua orangtuaku, asrama yang sedang ku tempati, teman-temanku, dan….Kyungsoo.<p>

Aku terperangah lalu mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan gusar. Mengapa aku memikirkan bocah itu? Memang, sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, semua mulai kembali normal layaknya hari-hari biasa. Orang-orang tidak lagi membicarakan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih fokus untuk acara-acara yang akan diselenggarakan sebelum liburan musim panas. Namun entah bagaimana, harus ku akui, pikiranku tak pernah lepas akan malam itu. Malam di mana aku berteriak dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sangat terkejut. Malam di mana tiba-tiba saja Jongdae datang menghampiriku dan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tahu ini salahku. Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak berteriak dan bersikap santai saja, lantas melupakan semuanya. Kyungsoo tidak akan menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya dan akupun tidak merasa bersalah. Tapi tampaknya keadaan memang tidak memihak pada kami. Semua orang menganggapku sebagai pahlawan karna sudah menghilangkan gossip hantu itu. Sebaliknya, mereka menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai pecundang yang berniat menakut-nakuti seluruh asrama.

Lupakan.. Lupakan dia Kim Jongin..

Aku menjilat bibir, meraba-raba sakuku untuk mengeluarkan handphone dan berniat menelepon Ibuku daripada memikirkan Kyungsoo. Sambil menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di handphone, aku menghempaskan diriku di atas kursi yang berada tepat di bawah pohon maple. Kursi itu menghadap ke danau, dan tampaknya ini adalah kursi yang pernah aku lihat saat malam bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dua minggu yang lalu.

"Halo, Ibu?"

Suara Ibuku terdengar serak. Dia pasti habis menangis lagi, batinku. Sejak kematian Ayah empat bulan yang lalu, Ibu memang berubah banyak. Dia bukan lagi wanita yang periang dan manis seperti dulu. Tampaknya kematian itu terlalu menyiksanya hingga ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan suram.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan, nyaris terbawa angin siang.

Jawaban singkat di ujung sana membuatku terdiam. Dan tak lama kemudian telepon terputus. Nampaknya Ibuku masih tidak ingin di ganggu sekarang. Entah kapan dia akan berhenti untuk menyiksa dirinya? Dia kira hanya dirinya yang sakit? Aku juga menyayangi Ayah, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menangisinya setiap hari. Kehilangan memang selalu menyakitkan. Namun jangan biarkan dirimu untuk selalu terkubur dalam lumbung kepedihan itu. Dia yang meninggal juga tidak akan bangkit dari lelapnya jika kita selalu menangis. Kita harus melanjutkan hidup. Bukan demi dia yang mati, tapi untuk orang-orang yang menyanyangimu. Orang-orang yang masih senantiasa hidup dan mencoba berbagi kesedihan denganmu.

Aku menarik napas kuat-kuat. Sakit hati karna perlakuan Ibuku membuat diriku kesal. Sambil menghapus lelehan memalukan yang ada di sudut mata, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berdiri di tepi danau. Aku berjongkok sebentar, meraih sebuah kerikil lalu mulai melempari genangan tenang itu dengan membabi-buta. Aku butuh pelampiasan akan kemarahanku sekarang.

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir jika kelakuanmu itu akan membunuh ikan-ikan yang masih hidup di bawah sana?"

Gerakan tanganku terhenti. Aku berbalik cepat, tercengang melihat sosok mungil Kyungsoo di sana—tak jauh dariku. Dia mengenakan pakaian longgar biasa, celana santai, dan ada sebuah buku kecil serta harmonica di tangannya—sekarang memang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, jadi wajar saja jika pakaiannya seperti itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padaku, namun entah bagaimana senyumnya itu malah membuatku semakin muak.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku mengangkat alis, menatapnys sesinis mungkin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, masih sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. "Jangan melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada makhluk-makhluk kecil di sana. Mereka juga berhak hidup seperti dirimu. Hanya karna mereka binatang, bukan berarti mereka tak akan kesakitan. Kau tentu tahu maksudku seperti apa."

Aku menelan ludah, berat. Perkataan Kyungsoo seolah menamparku telak. Aku memilih bungkam setelahnya. Menghindari tatapan dari mata bulat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ramah. Dia menghempaskan bokongnya di atas rerumputan hijau yang sedang kami pijaki. Meletakkan berbagai alat yang ia bawa, lalu mendongak untuk menatapku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Melempari danau dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil?" Suara tawanya terdengar merdu membelai telingaku.

"Yeah, kau benar."

Aku mengangguk enggan, lalu berniat untuk pergi.

"Jongin?"

Kali ini kaki-kakiku malah berhenti melangkah. Seolah ada paku besar yang menancap di sana. "Apa?" Aku tidak berusaha berbalik untuk menatapnya. Dan aku pun tahu dia sedang tidak menoleh padaku. Kecanggungan terasa begitu kental di sekitar kami.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku membeku. Apa yang sedang ia tanyakan?

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Karna aku akan mendo'akanmu."

Hari itu, untuk pertamakalinya aku mengakui bahwa ucapan Jongdae benar. Kyungsoo memang aneh. Dan aku harus menjauhi bocah ini.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang lomba dance itu?"<p>

Aku menggebrak pintu kamar dengan kasar, tidak menggubris pekikan kaget Jongdae di sudut ruangan. Pria itu nampak linglung sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih mengawang-ngawang di udara. Tampaknya tidur siang Kim Jongdae harus terganggu, huh? Tapi apa peduliku? Aku hanya butuh penjelasannya di sini. Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku tentang lomba dance itu? Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya saat tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Lay dan Jisung—teman sekelas kamu. Sial.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Jongdae mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, sambil mengernyit dia mencoba menatapku.

"Lomba dance itu!" Aku menghentakkan kaki dengan sebal. Ingin sekali mencekik leher kurusnya, atau paling tidak mematahkan tulangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!"

"Ahhh.." Jongdae mengangguk singkat. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat santai. "Lomba dance itu.. Kenapa? Kau belum punya pasangan?"

Aku mendengus, berjalan cepat dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. "Apa kau masih harus bertanya? Demi Tuhan, acaranya tinggal satu minggu lagi."

"Aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu. Acara ini memang selalu diselenggarakan setiap tahun. Dan masing-masing siswa harus mengikutinya."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu." Aku memukul kepala Jongdae keras-keras, membuat si brengsek itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah aku tidak punya pasangan sama sekali. Semua orang sudah memiliki pasangan tetap. Sial kau! Aku bisa terkena hukuman."

Acara bodoh itu memang menjadi acara yang selalu dinantikan setiap tahunnya. —wakil kepala sekolah kami, sangat amat tidak suka jika ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak mengikuti acara ini. Dia tidak akan segan-segan memberi hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet atau semacamnya—aku tahu info ini dari Luhan. Dan kemungkinan aku mendapatkan hukuman itu sangatlah besar sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan Jiseok?"

Aku menganga. "Kau bercanda?"

Jongdae menggeleng. "Hanya bocah itu yang tidak memiliki pasangan setiap tahunnya."

Bayangan tentang Jiseok merangsek masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Dia adalah bocah bertubuh pendek, lumayan gempal, selalu berkeringat, dan sering kali tergagap saat berbicara. Jongdae pasti sudah gila hingga menyarankanku untuk menjadikan bocah itu sebagai partner.

"Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa.. Kau sudah gila?"

Jongdae menghela napas, tampaknya mulai jengah dengan sikapku. "Kau tidak punya pilihan, bodoh. Kami sudah melakukan tradisi ini selama 2 tahun. Sangat susah untuk mencari pasangan, apalagi di waktu sedekat ini. Kau tidak mungkin mengajak Kyungsoo. Dia memang tidak sejelek Jiseok tapi—"

"Tunggu," potongku cepat-cepat. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah si idiot yang tak punya otak. "Dia tidak akan mau, Jongin. Dia akan lebih memilih untuk memainkan harmonica tololnya daripada menari bersamamu."

"Jadi maksudmu dia tidak pernah mengikuti acara seperti ini sebelumnya?"

Jongdae menggeleng. "Dia adalah anak kepala sekolah. Tentu saja dia mendapatkan keringanan. Apalagi selama ini dia sudah begitu banyak memberikan bantuan untuk semua organisasi yang ada di sekolah. Dia juga selalu memenangkan lomba karya ilmiah yang di adakan kota ini. Secara tidak langsung, sekolah ini berhutang budi pada Kyungsoo. Dan karna itu dia diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih."

"Dia beruntung sekali," aku menyadari ada nada iri yang terselip dalam ucapanku. "Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa ikut kan? Dia hanya perlu memilih."

Jongdae membulatkan mata sipitnya, "Jangan macam-macam Jongin. Kau mengajak Kyungsoo, itu berarti sama saja kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Dia tidak pintar dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Dia hanya suka belajar dan bermain harmonica. Sisanya tidak. Kau mau ditertawakan dan dikatai pecundang selama eksistensimu di sekolah ini? Hei! Kau itu sama terkenalnya denganku, kawan. Jangan melemparkan dirimu sendiri ke dalam lubang mengerikan bernama pecundang. Itu memalukan. Lebih baik kau menyikat kamar mandi daripada mengajak Kyungsoo atau Jiseok bergabung."

Aku termenung mendengar ucapan bodoh Jongdae. "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menyikat kamar mandi." Sahutku keras kepala. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar aku melapalkan namanya di dalam hati. Hanya dia satu-satunya kandidat yang bisa ku ajak bekerja sama.

"Oh.. terserah kau saja tuan tampan." Dia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya, menatap malas padaku dari balik selimut tipis itu. Aku masih membisu. "Tapi perlu kuingatkan padamu, jika kau ingin mengajak Kyungsoo, maka sebaiknya kau mengajak bocah itu sekarang juga. Aku dengar Jiseok tak mau menyikat kamar mandi lagi tahun ini. Bisa saja dia mendahuluimu dan kau—"

Tanpa mendengarkan lagi ucapan Jongdae aku langsung melesat keluar. Aku harus menemui Kyungsoo. Sekarang!

* * *

><p>Aku berlari tergesa-gesa. Kamar Kyungsoo terletak di lantai paling atas gedung asrama, dan itu berarti aku harus berlari menaiki dua lantai sekaligus. Sialnya lagi, cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Mau tak mau hal tersebut membuat tubuh dan kemejaku jadi bermandikan keringat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus cepat. Aku tidak boleh didahului oleh si gempal itu. Entah bagaimana, bayangan tentang Jiseok yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo membuat perutku kram.<p>

Aku sampai dua menit kemudain. Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terletak di ujung lorong. Sambil terhuyung-huyung dan masih berusaha mengatur napas, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mendadak rasa gugup mulai melingkupi ku. Apa-apaan ini? Aku bukannya sedang ingin melamar seseorang. Tapi mengapa aku jadi merasa begitu ketakutan? Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tempo lalu? Saat aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di danau. Saat itu aku terkesan sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat. Apakah Kyungsoo mau menerimaku? Tapi—dia kan berhati malaikat. Dia pasti akan terenyuh padaku. Dia akan kasihan padaku. Iya kan?

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup, menggerakkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu saat tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut malah menjeblak terbuka. Aku sontak mundur beberapa langkah, dan mata kami bertemu. Mataku dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu mulai tersenyum bak bidadari. "Ada apa?" dia bertanya dengan sangat ramah. Aku heran, mengapa dia masih mau memakai nada seramah itu padaku? Aku tidak pernah memedulikannya selama ini. Tidak pernah membalas senyumnya, tidak mau berbicara dengannya, bahkan aku dan teman-temanku selalu menertawai Kyungsoo saat dia tidak melihat kami. Apa benar ada manusia seperti Kyungsoo di dunia ini? Begitu murni dan tulus.

"A—aku." Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku tergagap. "A—aku."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menungguku selesai berbicara. "Ya?"

"A—apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Kyungsoo sempat terdiam sesaat. Tampaknya dia begitu heran dengan tingkahku. "Sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?" Dia balas bertanya. Senyum itu bahkan tak luntur juga.

"Aku juga sudah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lalu menatap teduh padaku. "Apakah kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bertanya itu padaku?"

Aku sontak menggeleng, kekehan anehku memenuhi lorong yang sempit itu. Kyungsoo masih betah memandangku, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau akan ikut lomba dance yang diselenggarakan sekolah minggu depan?"

Kyungsoo agaknya mengerti maksud ucapanku. Dia tersenyum lirih lalu menggeleng. Posisi kami yang sedang berhadap-hadapan di depan pintu membuatku canggung bukan main. Aku cemas jika ada teman-temanku yang datang memergoki kami. Aku bisa dijadikan bahan gossip selama satu bulan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal, menjilat bibir, lalu menoleh ke sana kemari. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Dia—lagi-lagi—tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku sempat membeku saat menatap lekuk bibirnya, namun dengan cepat berusaha menguasai diri. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu alasannya?"

Sial. Kenapa semua jadi begitu lamban dan bertele-tele?

"Harus." Aku mengangguk mantap. "Karna aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung denganku. Kau mau?"

Aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo terkejut. Namun bukannya langsung memberikan jawaban, Kyungsoo malah berpaling ke arah lain selama beberapa saat. Hatiku terasa menciut karena aku merasa ia akan mengatakan tidak. Bayangan tentang kamar mandi dan sikat yang akan gunakan nanti menari-nari dalam benakku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menyesali caraku memperlakukan Kyungsoo selama ini. Aku teringat saat-saat dimana aku dan teman-temanku selalu mengatainya, atau bahkan sekedar menertawakannya ketika dia tidak melihat. Kami bahkan pernah menjuluki Kyungsoo sebagai malaikat berwajah kodok karna matanya yang besar itu. Pada saat aku mulai merasa amat bersalah mengenai semua itu dan membayangkan bagaimana cara aku bisa menghindari selama satu minggu ke depan, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapku kembali. Di wajahnya tampak seulas senyum.

"Aku mau bergabung denganmu," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya, "tapi dengan satu syarat."

Aku menguatkan diri, sambil berharap syaratnya tidak terlalu berat. "Ya?"

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Dari caranya tertawa, aku tahu Kyungsoo sedang bercanda. Dan mau tidak mau aku pun menghela napas lega. Harus aku akui, Kyungsoo memiliki rasa humor yang tinggi. Aku balas tersenyum dan memberikan janjiku padanya. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, Kyungsoo-ah. Tidak akan. Tidak akan.

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

* * *

><p>Kami memulainya di awal Juli. Aku dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk berlatih di dekat danau. Karna, selain tempatnya yang menyenangkan, di sana juga sangat sepi. Teman-temanku tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk-duduk manis di danau itu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menonton pertandingan basket ketimbang memandangi genangan air raksasa yang tak ada gunanya. Dan hal tersebut menguntungkanku. Aku bisa dengan leluasa mengajari Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menginginkan kemenangan apapun dari acara itu. Yang terpenting adalah tampil secara sederhana lalu kembali ke belakang panggung. Aku juga cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil. Kyungsoo bukan penari professional yang bisa menghapal berbagai gerakan dalam semalam. Mengajari Kyungsoo sama melelahkannya dengan mengajari seorang bocah untuk berbicara.<p>

"Nah.. bukan seperti itu langkahnya." Aku mendekati Kyungsoo. Membetulkan posisi pinggangnya lalu mulai memeragakan gerakan kecil itu padanya. Ini adalah gerakan yang mudah. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa mengikutiku dalam beberapa kali lihat saja. Tapi, nampaknya benar kata Jongdae. Kyungsoo lebih tertarik dengan buku pelajaran, orang-orang malang, dan harmonicanya. Dia memang berusaha, aku bisa melihat itu. Namun belum cukup maksimal. Waktu kami hanya tinggal enam hari lagi. Mustahil rasanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo mahir dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia mengelap kacamatanya yang terkena tetesan keringat dan mulai memakai benda itu lagi. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyungsoo bisa melepaskan kacamata itu saat tampil di acara nanti?

"Begini kan?" dia menggerakkan kaki kirinya, dan mulai mengikutiku. Aku menatap serius pada Kyungsoo. Meski gerakannya masih terhambat-hambat, tapi yang ini masih jauh lebih bagus dari yang tadi.

"Benar." Ujarku puas. Aku mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan gontai ke bawah pohon. Di sana sudah ada beberapa bungkus snack makanan dan minuman. Aku sengaja membawanya karna aku tahu, hari ini pasti akan terasa sangat melelahkan. Kami sudah berlatih sejak siang, dan sekarang hari menjelang sore. Sambil merebahkan diri aku mengambil sebungkus makanan kesukaanku. "Kemarilah." Aku memanggil Kyungsoo yang masih nampak mengatur napas. Dia tersenyum—salah satu aktivitas favoritnya—lalu menggeleng.

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku harus berlatih sedikit lagi."

Aku menghela napas, merasa tidak perlu mengajaknya lagi. Nampaknya Kyungsoo cukup sadar akan gerakannya yang masih terbilang kaku itu. Dia cukup peka. "Baiklah," sahutku malas-malasan. Aku mengunyah makanan itu tanpa sungkan. Dan dia memulai kembali acara latihannya. Dia tidak memanggilku atau meminta bantuanku lagi setelah itu. Kyungsoo terus menari dengan gerakan lamban, dia hanya akan berdecak dan merengut saat tahu gerakannya salah. Terus seperti itu, membuatku semakin lama semakin bosan.

Aku meletakkan bungkus snack itu ke pinggir, sambil menguap aku memejamkan mata. "Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi." pintaku pada Kyungsoo.

Pria mungil itu hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Dan tak lama setelah itu, aku jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p>Ketika aku membuka mata, hal pertama yang aku pandang adalah segurat cahaya jingga dan orange yang memantul di langit sekitar danau. Aku masih kurang terjaga saat itu, butuh beberapa kali kerjapan mata untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Satu menit aku habiskan dengan terdiam bagai makhluk bodoh, dan tak lama setelah itu aku langsung bergegas bangun dari tidurku. Aku melotot horror saat melihat kondisi sekitar danau. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meraih handphoneku dan melihat jam yang tertera di sana. Jam enam sore? Ini gila. Bukankah tadi aku menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membangunkanku? Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya? Di mana dia?<p>

Aku menatap ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok mungil Kyungsoo dan bersyukur ketika mendapati bocah itu berada tak jauh dari tempat dudukku sekarang. Dia masih menari, dan kali ini tampak lebih luwes dan bagus. Gerakannya teratur dan rapi. Tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Apa dia terus berlatih sejak tadi? Samar-samar aku bisa menangkap cetakan keringat di belakang punggungnya. Dia memang sedang membelakangiku, dan karna itu aku bisa dengan puas menatapnya. Tampaknya dia sudah berusaha cukup keras.

Kyungsoo berhenti menari beberapa menit kemudian. Dia nampak puas, sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, anak itu mencoba menarik napas. Tak lama setelah itu, dia memilih berbaring di dekat danau. Aku bisa menangkap senyum senangnya kala itu. Dan entah bagaimana, usaha gigih Kyungsoo membuatku terenyuh. Senyum manisnya langsung menular padaku saat itu juga.

Dia anak yang sangat baik.

* * *

><p>Harus ku akui, malam puncak acara itu tidak berjalan dengan cukup baik. Hampir semua temanku berusaha menjaga jarak, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak punya banyak teman. Karena itu kami melewatkan hampir sepanjang waktu berdua. Aku berdiri di dekat stan minuman, menatap enggan pada pasangan energik—Lay dan Jisung. Jongdae bilang, mereka adalah pasangan paling disegani untuk acara ini. Lay dan Jisung sama-sama berasal dari keluarga penari. Dan agaknya keahlian tersebut menurun juga pada mereka. Ah, ngomong-ngomong di mana bocah tengik itu? Apa dia akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku sekarang? Tapi kenapa? Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kuno malam ini. Aku sendiri yang mengemasinya. Dia tidak terlalu mencolok lagi sekarang.<p>

"Mereka keren sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum. Aku meliriknya sedikit, lalu mulai meneguk minumanku lagi.

"Mereka memang ahli dalam hal tersebut."

"Tapi, aku yakin kita akan menang." Dia menyahut penuh percaya diri. Dia tidak memakai kacamata hari ini, dan hal tersebut membuatku lebih leluasa menatap bola beningnya.

"Kenapa kau yakin?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak membutuhkan kemenangan di sini?

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Karna aku sudah mendo'akanmu. Aku sudah mendo'akan kita. Tuhan pasti telah merencanakan yang terbaik."

Aku merutuk jengkel di dalam hati. Bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih membicarakan tentang Tuhan. "Kita harus berusaha, benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, dia menggamit lenganku dan tersenyum tenang. "Kita harus berusaha. Dan tidak boleh menyerah."

Dan malam itu memang tidak berakhir sesuai dengan yang ku bayangkan. Kami bisa saja berbicara omong kosong seperti 'usaha dan tidak menyerah'. Nyatanya, ada begitu banyak kekacauan yang terjadi saat itu. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup karna ada beberapa teman kami yang iseng mengarahkan kamera padanya. Dia jadi lupa pada seluruh step yang telah kami siapkan tepat saat kami di atas panggung. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo—bocah itu tampak sangat ketakutan—tapi tidak berhasil. Sama sekali tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo berubah bagai anak kecil yang sedang digeret ke sekolah. Dia berdiri di belakangku, mengerat pada kemejaku dengan tubuh gemetar.

Kejadian itu berlangsung selama bermenit-menit lamanya. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah dihadapkan pada situasi konyol seperti ini. Memalukan dan membuatku merasa ingin memenggal kepalaku sendiri. Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Jongdae saja. Seharusnya aku menyikat kamar mandi saja. Seharusnya.. Seharusnya..

Aku menepis halus tangan Kyungsoo lalu melangkah mantap ke depan panggung. Tidak memedulikan suara kesiapnya, tidak menggubris pekikan histeris teman-temanku. Aku pun mulai menari. Lupakan semua orang. Aku terus begerak bagai makhluk kesetanan. Setidaknya aku harus menyelamatkan rasa malu yang sedang ku landa. Persetan dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus meladeninya.

Gema riuh penonton semakin menjadi. Aku bisa menangkap siluet tubuh Kyungsoo di sampingku. Akhirnya dia mau mengikutiku, huh? Dia nampak kepayahan. Keringat mengalir deras di daerah wajahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih sedikit bergetar, dan ada begitu banyak kesalahan dalam gerakannya. Aku mendelik gusar pada Kyungsoo. Dia menghela napas. Lalu dari sanalah semua terjadi. Aku sungguh malu jika harus mengatakan ini. Entah bagaimana, kaki Kyungsoo bisa tergelincir, dia sempat oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Aku yang melihat pergerakan itu mencoba menolongnya, menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi aku pun ikut terseret. Kyungsoo jatuh telentang di atas lantai, dan aku tepat di atasnya. Untuk sesaat kami terdiam. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali rasa kenyal manis yang sedang menempeli bibirku. Baru saat itulah aku sadar, **semua orang mengambil gambar kami. Gambarku dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Dua minggu setelah acara gila itu, kehidupanku boleh dibilang mulai kembali normal. Gosip yang beredar antara aku dan Kyungsoo nyatanya hanya berlaku selama satu minggu saja. Dan harus ku akui, satu minggu terakhir itu hidupku bagaikan di neraka. Semua orang membicarakan kami. Aku bahkan menjadi bahan omongan siswa di toilet dan di perpustakaan sekolah. Mendadak aku jadi terkenal dan itu sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Mereka biasanya akan mengataiku sebagai pacar Kyungsoo, ada juga yang bilang kalau kami sudah bertunangan. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan mengatakan bahwa kejadian di danau tempo lalu adalah salah satu kedokku untuk menutupi hubungan kami. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan memilih untuk bungkam. Aku tidak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo lagi mulai saat itu. Rasa canggung dan malu masih menumpuk jelas di dalam pikiranku. Bayangan tentang rasa bibirnya yang manis itu membuat otakku jadi sedikit konslet. Kami menjaga jarak. Seperti orang asing.

"Bagaimana rasanya mencium Kyungsoo?"

Saat itu sabtu malam, ketika aku dan Jongdae memilih untuk bersantai di depan gedung asrama kami. Aku sedang memakan kentang gorengku, dan hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

Aku berdehem sejenak. Berusaha menjaga gesture tubuhku agar tidak terlihat gugup. "Biasa saja," sahutku acuh tak acuh.

Jongdae menyikut pelan rusukku, bermaksud untuk bergurau. "Yang benar saja.." desahnya malas. "Apa kau menciumnya lagi saat kalian pamitan?"

"Tidak."

Jongdae mendecak, dia memasukkan beberapa kentang milikku ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mulai mengunyah dengan gaya menjijikkan. "Aku kira setelah ciuman romantis di atas panggung, akan ada adegan yang lebih panas setelahnya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Hei Kim Jongdae.. Aku bukan gay, tahu." ujarku penuh peringatan.

"Ya.. ya.. katakan itu pada bokong besar Nyonya Han." Dia tertawa mengejek. Membuatku semakin jengkel saja.

"Sial." Gumamku tak jelas.

"Menurutku, kau menyukainya." Sambung Jongdae lagi.

"Ngawur. Kau sudah gila ya? Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku bukan gay?" aku nyaris membentak Jongdae, tapi kelihatannya pemuda itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan nada bicaraku.

"Yeah, mungkin saja aku ngawur," ujar Jongdae sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arahku, "tapi aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo."

Aku tahu kami sedang memasuki wilayah yang berbahaya.

"Dengar," aku menekankan nada bicaraku untuk membuatnya bungkam, "aku tidak menyukai atau mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya untuk terhindar dari hukuman Mr. Wu. Tidak lebih dan jangan melebih-lebihkan. Kau ini suka sekali bergosip."

Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau ini cepat sekali tersulut. Aku hanya bercanda, teman."

Aku tahu percakapan ini telah berakhir, dan aku patut menghembuskan napas lega karnanya. Kyungsoo—ku akui dia adalah partner yang cukup bagus. Dia berkemauan keras dan sangat gigih. Namun, kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah partner yang baik itu bukan berarti aku harus menyukainya. Aku memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kyungsoo lagi sejak itu, paling kami hanya saling bertukar beberapa patah kata saat bertemu di kelas kimia atau sebagainya. Kalau aku memang menyukai Kyungsoo, aku pasti ingin mengobrol dengannya. Kalau aku menyukai Kyungsoo, aku akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu semua. Benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku rasa, kejadian kemarin lebih parah dari hukuman yang ditawarkan oleh .

* * *

><p>Saat itu hari minggu. Asrama sunyi senyap. Tidak ada siapapun di lantai kamarku tinggal—teman-temanku sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi. Ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah dan mereka memutuskan pergi untuk melihatnya. Aku sendiri merasa cukup enggan dan lebih memilih mendekam di dalam kamar, matahari sedang terik-teriknya hari ini.<p>

Aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolahku ketika handphone yang kubiarkan tergeletak di atas nakas berdering dengan sangat kerasnya. Awalnya aku mencoba tidak peduli. Aku curiga jika panggilan itu adalah ulah jahil Jongdae. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ketika benda tersebut sudah ada dalam genggamanku, satu-satunya hal yang tertera di layarnya hanyalah sekumpulan nomor asing yang tak ku kenal. Aku sempat cemas, pikiran tentang Ibuku yang sedang mengalami sesuatu membuatku langsung mengangkatnya dengan sigap.

"Halo."

"Oh. Hai Jongin."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Merasa kenal dengan suara halus ini. Apa dia—

"Ini aku, Kyungsoo."

DEG.

Sial.. Sial.. Sial..

"Oh.. Hai.." sahutku tidak begitu peduli, "ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh…," kata Kyungsoo, dalam nada kurang yakin. Ia terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanyaku. Ia membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menyatakan maksudnya.

"Ehm… aku cuma ingin tahu apakah kau bisa mampir sebentar."

"Mampir?"

"Ke danau."

"Danau?" Aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam suaraku. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan dan melanjutkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sekarang. Aku tidak akan meminta kalau tidak betul-betul penting."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon?"

"Sebaiknya tidak."

"Ehm, aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolahku siang ini," kataku, berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Oh… oke… seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini penting, tapi kurasa aku bisa membicarakannya denganmu nanti sore. Aku yang akan mengunjungimu, bagaimana?"

Saat itu aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkanku lolos begitu saja, dan pada akhirnya entah bagaimana kami harus berbicara. Otakku segera memikirkan berbagai skenario yang mungkin terjadi sambil menjajaki skenario mana yang sebaiknya kupilih—berbicara dengannya di danau atau berbicara di kamarku. Meskipun dua pilihan itu tidak ada yang bagus, sesuatu di dalam diriku mengingatkanku bahwa ia telah membantuku di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Paling tidak aku bisa mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Aku mungkin tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi setidaknya aku adalah _orang baik_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab, kataku dalam hati.

"Jangan," sahutku cepat. "Sekarang juga boleh. Kita bertemu di danau saja."

Aku tahu Kyungsoo sedang mengangguk di ujung sana. Suaranya terdengar lebih ceria. "Baiklah. Kebetulan sekali aku sudah ada di danau."

"Yeah," aku menggerutu tak jelas. "Aku akan segera turun."

"Tapi Jongin…"

Aku langsung mengurungkan niat untuk mematikan handphone. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak pergi melihat pertandingan itu?"

"Bukankah pertanyaan kecil ini bisa kau tanyakan nanti? Saat aku sudah ada di depanmu. Ku rasa itu lebih baik."

Suara tawa Kyungsoo membuatku kembali bersungut-sungut dalam diam.

"Ya. Baiklah. Aku menunggumu."

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih karna sudah mau meluangkan waktumu, Jongin."<p>

Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Tangannya menepuk sisi rumput yang lain, menyuruhku untuk di sebelahnya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut. Sekilas aku bisa melihat beberapa bungkus snack yang ia letakkan di bawah pohon. Tampaknya Kyungsoo sudah lama bersantai di sini.

"Apa sih yang sebegitu pentingnya?" tanyaku, ingin selesai secepat mungkin.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia terlihat begitu gelisah. "Aku ingin minta tolong." Ujarnya dengan nada serius.

Aku mulai merasakan firasat tak bagus. "Minta tolong?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sambil menghela napas dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin menanyakan padamu, apakah kau mau menjadi salah satu pemain dalam drama yang akan diadakan panti asuhan Jinghui akhir bulan ini?"

Aku tercengang. Dalam sekejap tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku tahu, Kyungsoo sering berpartisipasi dalam setiap kegiatan yang diadakan panti asuhan itu. Dia adalah satu-satunya siswa dari sekolah kami yang mau mengunjungi tempat itu setiap minggunya. Tapi, tidakkah terlalu menyolok jika memintaku untuk ikut serta? Maksudku—aku bahkan tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di sana. Aku juga tak pernah main drama. Satu-satunya hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini adalah menari.

"Kau tidak salah bicara?"

Tatapan Kyungsoo meredup. Dia menelan ludahnya pelan-pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian lebih. "Tidak Jongin."

"Emh.. Aku tidak tahu," ujarku bingung. "Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menuruti keinginanmu?"

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk. Dia membuatku makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah menawarkan pada semua teman-teman sekelas kita, tapi tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berminat." Kyungsoo menatapku penuh harap.

Aku mencoba memalingkan muka. Ingin sekali menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, kenyataan bahwa ia meminta tolong padaku sekarang membuatku bisa melihat betapa penting hal ini untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah meminta tolong pada siapa pun. Dan ku rasa, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasa sedih dan tertekan. Mungkin selain aku, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa ia mintai tolong seperti ini.

"Aku betul-betul ingin drama ini jadi sesuatu yang sangat istimewa, bukan untukku sendiri, tapi untuk anak-anak itu juga. Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai pertunjukan yang paling berkesan. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan ini demi aku," ujarnya pelan. "Sungguh! Seandainya kau menolak, aku masih tetap akan mendoakanmu. Aku berjanji. Tapi jika kau bisa melakukan perbuatan baik untuk anak-anak itu… Maukah kau mempertimbangkannya?"

"Aku sungguh tidak pintar bermain drama, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Ada pancaran bahagia di sana. "Kita bisa belajar. Aku bisa mengajarimu, sama seperti saat kau mengajariku dulu."

Aku tertohok kuat. Sambil berdeham aku mencoba mencari alasan yang lain. "Tapi waktunya sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?"

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau anak yang cepat belajar."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkannya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah. Menatapi rumput kehijauan itu dengan enggan. "Aku tidak perlu mempertimbangkannya lagi," sahutku kelam. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, kami langsung memulai sesi latihan tersebut. Lagi-lagi aku dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk berlatih di dekat danau saja. Kami akan berjanji untuk saling bertemu tepat setelah pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo lah satu-satunya sosok yang tampak bersemangat kala itu. Dia yang memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar tentang peranku, dia juga yang menyiapkan makanan dan berbagai kebutuhan lain untuk kami berdua. Hei! Berlatih drama tidak semudah itu. Kami juga butuh makanan ringan untuk menambah semangat.<p>

"Kau paham?"

Aku mengangguk malas. Peranku di sini adalah sebagai bocah miskin yang ingin menggapai impiannya sebagai penyanyi. Yeah, tipikal drama-drama motivasi yang membuatmu mengantuk sepanjang kau melihatnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa peranmu?" Aku cukup penasaran dengan peran Kyungsoo. Dia adalah orang yang menawarkanku drama ini, aku yakin perannya cukup penting dan menarik.

"Aku menjadi malaikat."

Aku tercengang. Dia bilang apa?

"Ma—malaikat?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang. Tampaknya dia sangat menyukai peran itu. "Benar."

Aku tersenyum kecil, dalam hati menahan kuat muntahan tawa yang sedang tersangkut di kerongkongan. Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Oke." Aku mengangguk singkat. Cukup puas saat mengetahui peran konyol Kyungsoo.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah ku lupakan pada hari itu. Yakni ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk memainkan harmonicanya demi salah satu adegan yang harus aku lakukan. Tidak ada yang aneh sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja, bayangan tentang bibir Kyungsoo yang selalu menempeli benda itu membuatku tidak mampu berkonsentrasi walau sejenak.

* * *

><p>Latihan tetap berlangsung seperti biasa. Setiap hari seusai pulang sekolah. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Tapi terasa semakin menjengkelkan ketika semua teman-temanku tahu tentang partisipasiku soal drama ini. Selama ini aku memang menyembunyikannya dari mereka, aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan olok-olok lagi. Namun entah bagaimana nampaknya ada salah satu dari mereka yang memergoki kami. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, semua orangpun kembali heboh bukan main.<p>

Perasaan mulia mengenai partisipasiku dalam drama itu meluntur pada latihan hari ke lima. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku sedang melakukan "sesuatu yang benar", teman-temanku tidak mau mengerti, dan mereka terus mengejekku sejak mereka tahu. Dan itu sungguh memuakkan. Rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak setiap kali mendengar ejekan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun begitu ia mendengar berita itu. "Kau ini bodoh atau memang sudah gila, huh?"

Aku menggumamkan jawaban bahwa aku punya alasan yang baik, namun Sehun belum puas, dan ia mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Tentu saja aku menyangkalnya, yang justru membuat mereka berasumsi bahwa itu benar, dan mereka tertawa semakin keras dan menceritakannya lagi pada orang berikut yang mereka temui. Dan cerita-cerita yang beredar pun akan semakin ngawur setiap detiknya. Sial.

Kurasa saat itulah aku mulai kembali kesal pada Kyungsoo. Dia memang tidak salah, tapi akulah yang menjadi sasarannya di sini. Teman-temanku terlalu segan jika mengejek Kyungsoo secara langsung, paling mereka hanya menyindirnya saja dan Kyungsoo hanya akan tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Teman-temanku menganggap itu tidak menarik, dan lebih menyukai ekspresiku ketika sedang kesal. Mereka jadi lebih gencar mengejekku setiap kali ada kesempatan, membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Sebagai anak baru, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan kecuali menerima semuanya dan tidak membantah. Meski sesekali aku akan memaki mereka dengan kata-kata kasar.

Aku mulai kehilangan minatku akan drama ini setiap harinya. Padahal waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk tampil adalah satu minggu lagi. Aku mulai tergagap-gagap saat menghapalkannya. Dan sesekali akan memberikan lelucon tak lucu untuk memanasi keadaan. Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum ketika mendengar leluconku, dan aku pun tak mengharapkan senyumannya.

Selalu seperti itu. Aku akan kembali dengan santai dan tidak pernah menyentuh lagi naskah sialan tersebut. Aku dengan sengaja melupakannya dan malah menceritakan hal-hal konyol tentang Kyungsoo pada teman-temanku.

Dan tampaknya Kyungsoo tidak mau melepaskanku begitu saja. Hingga pada selasa malam, tepat tiga hari setelah waktu latihan kami yang terakhir, Kyungsoo datang menghampiriku. Saat itu aku, Sehun, dan Luhan sedang bersantai di lapangan basket sambil menyalakan kembang api, dan tengah menikmati bir-bir yang kami selundupkan tadi sore. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan dengan santainya ke arah kami. Aku buru-buru berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo, meneguk sisa bir ku sambil mengumpat marah.

"Jongin, pacarmu datang." Luhan tertawa riang.

Aku mendengus, "Dia bukan pacarku, brengsek." Tukasku sebal. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Tunanganmu kalau begitu," sambung Sehun kemudian. Lalu mereka tertawa keras-keras.

Aku mendelik tak suka, lantas mulai berbalik untuk memastikan apakah Kyungsoo sudah melihatku atau belum. Dan tampaknya dia memang sudah melihatku. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah semakin cepat untuk mendekatiku. Fuck.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Sehun menyapa ramah. Luhan meraih bir yang ada di tangan kekasihnya lantas menyembunyikan benda tersebut ke belakang punggung. _Well_, meski aku yakin Kyungsoo sudah melihatnya. Tampaknya, Luhan dan Sehun merasa segan jika harus meminum bir tersebut tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hai Sehun. Hai Luhan."

Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Dan hai Jongin."

Aku menghela napas, lalu mulai berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Hai, Kyungsoo." balasku malas-malasan. Mataku tanpa sadar tertumbuk pada beberapa tumpukan buku yang sedang Kyungsoo pegang juga sebuah harmonica yang terselip di antaranya.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata yang bersinar ramah, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa aku dalam kesulitan. Tadinya kukira Kyungsoo akan memintaku berbicara empat mata atau semacamnya, yang sejujurnya kurasa akan lebih baik, namun ternyata bukan itu rencananya. "Kau latihan dengan sangat baik beberapa hari terakhir ini," katanya padaku. "Aku tahu kau harus mengingat banyak dialog, tapi aku yakin kau akan segera menghafalnya. Aku cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau mau menerima tawaranku waktu itu. Kau memang pria sejati."

"Gomawo," sahutku pelan, perutku mulai mulas. Aku mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang, tapi tatapan Sehun dan Luhan seolah menembusku. Mereka menatapku seakan-akan sedang mempertanyakan apakah aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka tentang pemaksaan yang dilakukan Ibu Kyungsoo—Kepala Sekolah—terhadapku mengenai drama itu.

"Teman-temanmu pasti bangga." Ujarnya lagi.

Sehun memicingkan matanya dengan sinis, "Oh tentu saja. Bangga sekali."

Aku menunduk dalam, semakin gelisah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun, kemudian berpaling kembali padaku, wajahnya riang seperti biasa. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan jika kau perlu bantuan, kau boleh datang kapan saja. Kita bisa duduk di kamarku seperti waktu itu dan berlatih dengan dialog-dialog yang kau rasa perlu."

Aku melihat mulut Sehun membentuk kata-kata "seperti waktu itu" ke arah Luhan. Situasinya semakin gawat. Perutku terasa semakin mual. Kami memang pernah berlatih di kamar Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari itu cuaca sedang terik-teriknya, dan kami pun memutuskan untuk berlatih di kamar Kyungsoo saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berlatih di kamarku, bagaimanapun ada Jongdae di sana. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak memiliki teman sekamar, jadi tidak ada salahnya menurutku.

"Oke," gumamku, sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan diri dari semua ini. "Aku bisa menghafalnya di kamarku sendiri."

"Ah.." Luhan menjentikkan jari dengan raut bersemangat. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres setelah ini. "Bagaimana jika kalian berlatih di hadapan anak-anak panti asuhan itu? Hitung-hitung sebagai gladi resik. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Aku hampir memuncratkan sisa bir di dalam mulutku ketika mendengar usulan keparat itu. Aku berpaling pada Kyungsoo, menangkap cepat ekspresi wajahnya. Dan kelihatannya Kyungsoo sangat menyukai gagasan tersebut. Sial.

"Kau benar," dia tersenyum lebar. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak dengan lucu. Tampak jelas jika dia sedang merasa sangat antusias sekarang. "Kita bisa berlatih di sana, Jongin. Anak-anak panti itu pasti akan merasa sangat senang. Kita bisa sekalian menghibur mereka."

Memangnya aku badut? Aku merutuk kesal di dalam hati. Luhan dan Sehun tampak menahan tawa.

"Tapi—"

"Kau mau melakukannya kan, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap. "Memberikan hiburan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan itu, maksudku."

Itu sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditolak, kan?

"Kurasa begitu," kataku tak berdaya sambil memelototi Sehun dan Luhan. Bila dilatih, mereka berdua bisa jadi pemain catur yang hebat. Kemampuan mengendalikan orang lain ternyata sangat melekat pada kedua pasangan gila ini.

"Bagus, kalau begitu semuanya sependapat." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis, membuatku ingin muntah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, dia memperbaiki posisi bukunya yang hampir terjatuh. "Kalau begitu aku akan membicarakannya dengan kepala panti asuhan besok."

Damn!

Hari berikutnya, aku menghabiskan empat belas jam untuk menghafal ulang dialogku, menyumpahi teman-temanku, dan mempertanyakan bagaimana hidupku bisa lepas kendali seperti ini. Tahun terakhirku di SMU jelas tidak akan seperti yang kubayangkan pada awalnya. Tapi kalau aku harus tampil di hadapan sekelompok anak yatim piatu, jelas aku tidak ingin kelihatan seperti orang tolol, bukan?

* * *

><p>Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam demi mengunjungi panti asuhan tersebut—ini adalah kunjungan ketiga kami ke sana, akhirnya aku dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu, yang pasti aku tidak kuasa menolak saat Kyungsoo memintaku untuk menenaminya. Jangan salah mengerti, ini bukan berarti aku suka pada Kyungsoo atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, setelah kau melewatkan beberapa jam dalam sehari dengan seseorang, dan kau masih akan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu selama sedikitnya seminggu lagi, kau tentu tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hari-hari mendatang menjadi tidak menyenangkan, bukan?<p>

Kyungsoo memang tidak tidur di asrama lagi selama beberapa hari terakhir. Entah karna apa, aku pun tidak peduli. Untung saja jarak antara rumahnya dan asramaku tidak terlalu jauh—masih terletak dalam kawasan komplek yang sama. Mungkin hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit jika berjalan kaki.

Drama itu akan dipentaskan pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu—itu sekitar satu minggu lagi—dan banyak orang yang sudah mulai membicarakannya. Miss Kim—salah seorang pengurus di panti tersebut—tampaknya begitu terkesan dengan ide yang dicanangkan Kyungsoo. Dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung mempromosikan drama tersebut ke seluruh penjuru panti dan daerah sekitarnya. Aku tidak tahu jika drama seperti ini mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari masyarakat. Aku mengira kami hanya perlu memainkannya di hadapan anak-anak itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kami akan tampil layaknya professional, lengkap dengan set panggung dan bangku penonton. Gila, pikirku. Aku tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi actor—walau harus ku akui wajahku sangat mendukung untuk itu semua. Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?

Kau mungkin mengira aku juga ikut antusias dengan kegiatan ini, tapi nyatanya tidak. Teman-temanku masih mengejekku di sekolah, dan sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak menikmati sore yang bebas. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan adalah fakta bahwa aku sedang melakukan "sesuatu yang benar". Aku tahu bahwa itu tidak banyak berarti, namun sejujurnya, hanya itulah alasanku. Kadang-kadang aku merasa gembira dengan perbuatanku, meskipun aku tidak pernah mengakuinya kepada siapa pun. Aku nyaris bisa membayangkan para malaikat di surga, berkerumun dan memandangku dengan air mata mengambang di sudut mata mereka, membicarakan betapa baiknya aku karena mau berkorban.

Oh sial, aku ini sedang bicara apa?

"Apakah kau dan teman-temanmu sering meminum bir secara sembunyi-sembunyi setiap malam?"

Sebagian dari diriku merasa tercengang dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Meskipun sebenarnya bukan rahasia, tapi rasanya itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. "Emm.. Yeah." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kadang-kadang."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana selain minum-minum?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarku. "Kami hanya mengobrol, berbicara hal yang tidak penting. Sesuatu seperti itu.. Tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak." Aku mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo menendang salah satu kerikil yang ada di jalanan. "Mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku khawatir kalau yang ku lakukan di sana adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar."

Aku bungkam. Oh ayolah. Apakah ini merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di sana. Maksudku, kami tidak sampai mengganggu orang lain."

"Pernahkah kalian melakukan sesuatu seperti hubungan intim di tempat itu?"

Kalau saja aku sedang menegak minuman saat ini, aku yakin muncratan yang keluar dari mulutku sudah mengenai wajah Kyungsoo. Bocah ini—walau usianya sudah mencapai 18 tahun, tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan remaja pada umumnya?

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kami tidak sampai melakukan hal tersebut."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Seluruh percakapan ini terdengar aneh menurutku. Tidak ada intinya. Tidak ada kesimpulan yang bisa diambil. Aku pun bingung kenapa sampai kami membicarakan hal bodoh seperti ini.

"Oke. Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Maksudku, selain membantu di panti asuhan, merawat binatang-binatang malang, belajar, sekolah, dan bermain harmonica?" Harus ku akui, kedengarannya memang menggelikan, namun hanya itu yang ku ketahui tentang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat terperangah, dia memandangku dengan aneh lalu malah mengulas sebuah senyum hangat. "Aku melakukan banyak hal. Aku terkadang suka bermain di taman, bernyanyi, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibuku. Hal-hal semacam itu."

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?" Aku merasa terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya tidak ada yang tahu ini sebelumnya. Bahkan Jongdae sekalipun. Padahal dia adalah siswa lama di sekolah ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sedikit."

"Kau punya banyak bakat, kau tahu." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih." Jawabnya tulus. "Ah.. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kemana kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu setelah ini?"

Aku menoleh padanya, lantas menghela napas. "Entahlah. Aku sudah berpikir untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di luar negeri seperti Inggris. Tapi, tampaknya aku terlalu banyak berharap. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, dia menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak akan melanjutkan kemanapun." Sahutnya lugas. Pernyataannya sempat membuatku bingung. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo termasuk siswa yang selalu meraih nilai tertinggi di kelas—begitulah yang selalu dikatakan Jongdae. Ia bahkan berpeluang menjadi siswa teladan, tergantung bagaimana hasil semester terakhir. Lantas kenapa dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya?

"Kenapa? Kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul. Kau memiliki banyak peluang di sana. Kau pintar dan rajin. Aku rasa itu cocok denganmu."

"Sungguh?" dia tampak berbinar saat mengatakannya.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Saat itu kami telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumah Kyungsoo nampak gelap. Aku dengar Ibunya sedang pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari.

"Terimakasih karna sudah mengantarku, Jongin."

"Ya."

Dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika aku menatap punggung Kyungsoo, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang dipendam bocah itu. Entah apa.. Yang pasti tidak ada urusannya denganku.

* * *

><p>Pada malam berikutnya, kami membicarakan tentang harmonica.<p>

Akhir-akhir ini kami memang berlatih setiap jam malam. Karna ada begitu banyaknya tugas yang diberikan oleh sekolah setiap harinya, aku dan Kyungsoo pun terpaksa mengubah jadwal latihan kami.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memainkan harmonica di danau? Malam-malam pula." Tanyaku penasaran. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah dilepas oleh Kyungsoo hanyalah benda itu. Dan aku rasa wajar saja jika aku menanyakannya.

"Ah.. itu.." Kyungsoo tampak gugup. Dia meremas ujung bajunya sambil sesekali menjilat bibir. "Tidak ada. Hanya iseng saja."

Aku mendengus. "Jangan bohong," sergahku malas.

Kyungsoo tergagap. Dia tampak panik. "Aku tidak berbohong."

Aku tidak mau mendebatnya lagi saat itu. Ku pikir, biarlah Kyungsoo menyimpannya seorang diri. Dia pasti punya alasan kuat hingga bersikap seperti itu. Kemudian kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku dan Kyungsoo seolah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali aku akan menatapnya, memastikan apakah dia masih bernapas atau tidak.

"Waw.. apa yang aku dapatkan di sini?"

Langkah kakiku dan Kyungsoo sontak berhenti. Kami terpaku, menatap tajam ke depan dan mendapati Kim Jongdae serta kekasihnya Minnie di sana. Saling bergandengan sambil memandang kami dengan sorot aneh.

"Kim Jongin? Kyungsoo?"

Aku menahan napas. Tidak sanggup berucap bahkan untuk menyahut ucapannya sekalipun. Seperti orang yang tertangkap basah mencuri, aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku yang mulai meliar.

"Hai Jongdae. Dan hai juga untukmu Minnie." Sapa Kyungsoo riang.

"Kau mengantarnya pulang, Jongin?" Aku bisa melihat tanduk setan di atas kepala Jongdae.

"Hai Jongdae," sapaku sok manis. Berharap dia melupakan pertanyaannya.

"Malam yang indah, huh?"

Kyungsoo memandang ke sekelilingnya lantas mulai tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja."

Jongdae balas tersenyum, dia menatap sayu padaku dan Kyungsoo lalu mulai menarik napas. Dari gelagatnya, aku tahu Jongdae hanya berpura-pura. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengan kalian. Tapi.. yeah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Lagipula Minnie sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Iya kan, sayang?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Minnie itu mengangguk.

"Ah.. Tidak masalah Jongdae. Kami pun sudah sangat lelah. Jongin akan segera kembali ke asrama tepat setelah dia mengantarku."

Jongdae mengerling nakal padaku. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk diam sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Jangan sampai aku mencekikmu di sini Jongdae!

"Baiklah." Jongdae meraih tangan kekasihnya lalu mulai melangkah menuju asrama. Dia menyenggol ringan bahuku, membuat darahku semakin panas saja.

Begitu Jongdae menjauh, Kyungsoo langsung berpaling lagi ke arahku. "Kau punya teman-teman yang menyenangkan, Jongin."

"Tentu saja." Aku berujar dengan hati-hati.

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumahnya, aku langsung kembali ke asrama sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Dalam sekejap, semua pembicaraan kami sirna dari pikiranku. Yang aku bayangkan hanyalah suara tawa teman-temanku dari arah kamar. Sial. Bahkan menjadi orang baik pun terasa susah.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya semua siswa di sekolah tahu bahwa aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Hal ini menimbulkan spekulasi baru mengenai kami berdua. Kali ini malah lebih gawat daripada sebelumnya. Begitu gawatnya sehingga aku terpaksa melewatkan istirahat makan siangku di perpustakaan untuk menghindari semua itu. Jongdae keparat. Dia bilang dia adalah temanku. Teman macam apa yang sudah menyebarkan gossip tentang temannya sendiri? Aku tidak bisa menahan laju gossip sialan itu. Yang aku lakukan hanya diam dan berusaha menghindar selagi bisa. Satu hal yang membuatku semakin kesal adalah sikap Kyungsoo. Bocah itu bahkan tidak nampak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Seolah-olah membenarkan gossip tersebut.<p>

Malamnya, kami berlatih di panti asuhan, beramai-ramai dengan beberapa pemain lain yang berasal dari tempat itu. Pementasan drama akan dimulai besok, dan masih ada begitu banyak hal yang mesti kami persiapkan. Beberapa properti panggung harus segera dibangun, sedangkan pemain laki-laki yang ada di sana hanyalah aku dan Hansoo Hyung. Kami harus memindah-mindahkan properti panggung selama tiga jam, dan baru selesai memasangnya kembali beberapa menit sebelum yang lain tiba untuk mulai latihan. Bagian terburuknya lagi adalah, aku bahkan tidak sempat memakan makan siangku hari ini karna harus menghindari gossip sial itu. Dengan semua kejadian yang menimpaku hari itu, boleh dikatakan suasana hatiku betul-betul tidak baik.

Aku mengucapkan dialog-dialogku tanpa konsentrasi, dan Miss Kim tidak sekali pun membuka mulutnya sepanjang malam. Matanya menunjukkan keprihatinan, namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan padanya agar tidak khawatir, dan semuanya akan baik -baik saja. Aku tahu Kyungsoo cuma ingin mempermudah keadaan tapi aku menolaknya ketika ia memintaku mengantarnya pulang.

"Kalian berdua bisa berbicara mengenai pementasan itu," ujar Miss Kim. Tampaknya dia mendengar pembicaraanku dan Kyungsoo. "Sebaiknya kau antar dia."

Aku merengut kesal, tapi walau begitu pada akhirnya tetap mengalah juga. Kami pada akhirnya tetap pulang bersama. Kyungsoo pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara karena aku melangkah sedikit lebih jauh di depannya. Kedua tanganku di dalam saku, bahkan aku tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ia masih mengikutiku atau tidak. Ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit pertama, dan aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

"Suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik ya?"

Aku mendecih sinis, secara otomatis berhenti. Tanpa menoleh aku menyahut. Nada suaraku terdengar begitu bengis dan sarat amarah. "Tidak ada yang luput dari perhatianmu, huh?" sahutku kelewat ketus.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," usul Kyungsoo. Terdengar begitu tulus dan lembut. Dia tidak tahu, nada suaranya itu malah membuatku semakin kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentakku kasar. Aku berbalik memandangnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. "Jika ada yang mengganjal hatimu, setidaknya biarkan aku—"

"Dengar Kyungsoo," aku memotongnya cepat. "Aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Aku menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam untuk mengangkut properti keparat itu. Aku belum makan siang, dan sekarang aku harus mengantarmu padahal kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kau tidak membutuhkanku untuk menemanimu pulang! Aku sangat muak, kau tahu!"

Baru pertama kali itulah aku menaikkan volume suaraku saat berbicara dengannya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosiku. Aku serasa ingin meledak. Ingin sekali menghajar Kyungsoo meski dia tidak bersalah apapun padaku. "Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku mau melakukan hal konyol ini hanyalah karna anak-anak panti itu. Anak-anak yang bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali!"

"Kau hanya tegang karna harus menghadapi pementasan be—"

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Aku mendekati Kyungsoo dan sengaja menundukkan wajahku untuk menatap matanya dengan jelas. "Aku tidak tegang! Aku tidak gugup karna pementasan itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin berada di sini. Aku tidak ingin mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku membicarakan kita, dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi denganmu. Kau berlagak seolah-olah kita adalah teman. Padahal tidak seperti itu. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin semua ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalku!"

Kyungsoo terpaku. Tampak begitu sakit hati dengan luapan kemarahanku. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak dapat menyalahkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Dia menunduk dan meremas ujung bajunya dengan tangan bergetar. Aku menunggu ia balas membentakku, membela dirinya, atau setidaknya mencari masalah baru. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya. Aku tahu dia ingin menangis, ujung matanya telah berair. Tak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo tampak bergerak. Dia mundur beberapa langkah lagi lalu mulai berjalan sambil menahan napas. Kyungsoo melewatiku begitu saja—kami sudah hampir sampai di rumahnya kala itu. Harum semerbak tubuhnya samar-samar mendesak memasuki hidungku. Aku mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat. Berusaha keras menahan gejolak amarah yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Jongin." seru Kyungsoo.

Hatiku menciut begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Bahkan di saat aku bersikap kejam terhadapnya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun, ia masih bisa menemukan alasan untuk berterima kasih padaku. Kyungsoo memang orang semacam itu, dan kurasa aku benar -benar membencinya karena alasan tersebut.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku membenci diriku sendiri karena alasan itu..

* * *

><p>Cuaca di malam pementasan itu tampak segar dan cerah. Kami—para pemain—diwajibkan untuk datang lebih awal. Yakni satu jam sebelum acara dimulai. Sepanjang hari ini aku terus merasa tidak enak karna ucapan kasarku pada Kyungsoo kemarin malam. Aku sudah mencoba mendekatinya di sekolah, berusaha menyampaikan maafku. Tapi nampaknya Kyungsoo sedang menghindariku hari ini. Dia—mungkin saja masih marah. Wajar saja sih, aku memang tolol. Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku kecuali kebaikan-kebaikannya, tapi aku malah membentak Kyungsoo, berbicara seolah-olah semua perlakukannya telah menyakitiku. Padahal akulah yang menyakitinya.<p>

Kyungsoo sudah ada di panti asuhan tersebut ketika aku datang. Aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Miss Kim dan Nyonya Han—Ibunya sendiri. Kyungsoo tampak lesu, namun meski begitu dia tetap tersenyum. Aku berusaha menarik napas, berjalan ragu mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya untuk berbicara berdua saja di sudut panggung.

"Hai Kyungsoo." sapaku canggung.

"Hai, Jongin." sahutnya pelan. Aku bisa melihat bahwa dia belum bisa melupakan kejadian di malam kemarin. Sebongkah batu kasar seolah melukai hatiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Aku menghela napas, menghentakkan kaki dengan gelisah lalu mulai memandang ragu ke segala penjuru arah. "Kejadian semalam—"

"Aku memaafkanmu." Potong Kyungsoo. Dia memegang lenganku, lalu menepuknya pelan. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Jongin. Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya belum terbiasa dan ucapanmu yang kemarin itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin kau ucapkan."

"Dengar," aku meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku berjanji akan menebus kesalahanku. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kilatan kesedihan itu masih tampak sangat jelas. Dia melayangkan pandangannya pada kursi-kursi penonton yang masih kosong. "Aku mengerti." Jawabnya sendu. "Terimakasih, Jongin."

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu senyum Kyungsoo mengembang dengan sangat lebarnya. Seolah-olah semangat yang sempat hilang telah kembali menyelimutinya.

"Kyungsoo?" Miss Kim memanggilnya. Dan Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat. "Sudah saatnya bersiap-siap."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Dia berpaling lagi padaku. "Aku harus pergi, Jongin."

Aku mengiyakan ucapannya. "Hwaiting."

Dia memeluk cepat tubuhku. "Hwaiting!"

Detik itu, baru ku sadari jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepatnya. Sial. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

* * *

><p>Setelah itu kami mulai berkemas. Aku dan Kyungsoo terpaksa berpisah. Aku dimasukkan ke ruangan khusus pemeran utama, dan Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan satunya lagi. Berperan sebagai malaikat membuat Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Mungkin karna kostumnya yang terbilang rumit. Saat itu aku sedang mengulang kembali beberapa dialog, ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka dan sosok Jongdae serta Sehun melangkah masuk dari sana. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu kaget lagi saat melihat mereka. Para panitia memang mengundang sekolah kami untuk menonton acara ini secara langsung. Dan tampaknya baik Jongdae maupun Sehun memanfaatkan dengan baik kesempatan ini untuk memojokkanku.<p>

"Hei kawan." Sehun menyapa ramah. Dia duduk di salah satu meja lalu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" kali ini suara Jongdae.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, lalu menjawab santai. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Aku memandangnya heran.

"Rencana apa?"

"Tentu saja rencana untuk mengacaukan drama ini." Sehun menjawab dengan nada berapi-api. Sementara Jongdae yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan pura-pura lupa dengan dialognya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Atau kau akan pura-pura sakit di detik-detik pementasan?"

Kali ini aku menggeleng lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang Sehun bicarakan?

"Jadi, kau akan memerankan drama ini dengan baik-baik saja begitu? Tidak ada kekacauan? Tidak ada hal-hal aneh?"

Aku tertawa kecil, menatap Sehun seakan-akan dia adalah seorang badut murahan yang lucu. "Tentu saja tidak."

Jongdae memandangku, takjub. Dia bergegas menghampiriku lalu malah menjitak kepalaku kuat-kuat. Aku mengaduh keras, tapi dia tidak peduli. "Aku senang punya teman yang sudah dewasa sepertimu, Jongin."

Berhubung yang berbicara adalah Jongdae, aku tidak yakin apakah kata-kata itu bermakna pujian atau malah sebaliknya. Meskipun demikian, aku tahu bahwa dia benar.

* * *

><p>Acara dimulai. Sungguh aku merasa gugup bukan main. Aku bisa merasakan setumpuk keringat yang mulai membasahi punggungku, menghantarkan rasa dingin yang membuat tubuhku menggigil. Bibirku terkatup rapat saat menyaksikan banyaknya penonton yang memenuhi aula tersebut. Jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar dari tenggorokan saat menyadari bahwa sebagian besar dari penontonnya adalah teman-temanku sendiri. Mereka memenuhi lini tengah dan beberapa baris di belakangnya. Sedangkan anak-anak panti asuhan dan sebagian masyarakat ada di sisi sebaliknya. Suasana cukup riuh, aula penuh sesak. Dan semua langsung hening saat nada pembukaan menggema.<p>

Hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga aku masuk. Dan tanpa ku duga, dialog-dialog itu meluncur lancar dari kedua belah bibirku. Semua orang tampak terpana, bahkan Jongdae sekalipun tampak diam memperhatikan. Aku terus memainkan peranku dengan baik. Hingga pada bagian pertengahan semua orang nampak terkesiap. Saat itu aku sedang berada di sudut panggung, duduk berlutut dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Seingatku, adegan ini adalah adegan di mana aku harus bertemu dengan malaikat dan mendapatkan bantuannya. Dan seharusnya ini adalah bagian Kyungsoo. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa menangkap ekspresi terpana dari Sehun. Rahang pria itu bahkan bergetar. Dia seolah melihat malaikat sungguhan. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa semua orang mendadak nampak sangat terkejut? Suasana yang awalnya sunyi, menjadi begitu hening.

Aku pada akhirnya berbalik, lalu menganga dengan sangat lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak diriku mengenal Kyungsoo, aku harus mengakui bahwa dia tampak berbeda sekarang. Sangat amat berbeda. Dia seperti bukan Kyungsoo si anak culun yang selalu membaca buku pelajaran. Dia tidak tampak seperti Kyungsoo yang suka bermain harmonica. Dia berubah. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecokelatan dibuat mengkilap, ada sebuah mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya, tampak berkilauan ketika dia beranjak turun—dia sedang melayang saat itu. Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan gaun, hanya sebuah kemeja putih dan celana dengan warna senada yang membalut tubuhnya. Tapi meski begitu dia benar-benar nampak bersinar. Ada sedikit polesan _make up_ yang menyapu wajahnya, membuat kedua pipi itu tampak merona. Dia tersenyum sangaaat manis. Hampir-hampir menyakiti jantungku yang entah bagaimana malah berdetak begitu cepatnya. Aku terhenyak dalam bisu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai mengucapkan salah satu dialog yang dulunya ku anggap sulit. "Kau..indah sekali."

Ku rasa semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tahu, mereka pasti sangat menyadari, bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku.

* * *

><p>Jika mengatakan bahwa pementasan drama itu sukses besar, kurasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Kami memang patut mendapatkannya. Semua orang yang menonton tampak begitu puas dan menyukai penampilan kami dan aku sangat bersyukur karna itu semua. Teman-temanku malah mendatangiku dan memberikan ucapan selamat dengan tulus. Di antaranya bahkan ada yang menangis, membuatku geli.<p>

Aku tersenyum kepada semua orang, sesekali menunduk untuk menyapa dan saling mengucapkan selamat. Lalu seolah tertarik magnet, pandanganku tertumbuk pada sosok mungil Kyungsoo. Dia sedang berdiri di belakang panggung bersama Ibunya. Keduanya nampak menangis haru. Ibu Kyungsoo berulang kali mendekap putranya itu, mengecup dalam pada masing-masing pipinya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Dia sempat menangkup rahang Kyungsoo, sembari meneteskan airmata, bibirnya bergumam lirih. Sebuah kata yang secara tak sengaja memasuki gendang telingaku. "Kau malaikatku, Kyungsoo."

Aku ikut-ikutan merasa haru. Terselip iri pada mereka berdua. Meski sama-sama memiliki Ibu, tapi Ibuku cenderung berbeda. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan secara gamblang kasih sayangnya padaku. Ketika aku sedang tenggelam dengan pemikiran-pemikiran itu, sebuah tubuh menubruk tubuhku dengan sangat kuatnya. Membuatku tersentak dan terkejut bukan main. Kyungsoo memeluk pinggangku dengan sangat erat. Tidak peduli jika aku sesak sekalipun. Dia menghembuskan napasnya dengan terburu-buru. Kapan dia ke sini? Kapan dia menghampiriku?

"Kyungsoo?" aku bergumam tak jelas. Wangi rambutnya menusuk-nusuk penciumanku, memaksa ku untuk menghirupnya lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa ku sadari kedua tanganku bergerak memeluk pinggang kecilnya. Mendesak Kyungsoo agar lebih kuat memelukku.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah. Berkat dirimu, pementasan hari ini berakhir dengan sangat sukses." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan kami dan aku tahu secuil dari hatiku merasa enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih. Bukan hanya aku yang berusaha di sini. Kau juga. Kau lah yang membuat drama ini berakhir dengan baik."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau mau mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana aku pun langsung mengangguk. Biasanya butuh waktu hingga satu menit untuk memikirkannya, tapi kali ini tidak. Aku semakin takut dengan perasaanku sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku sering memainkan harmonica di danau, bukan?"<p>

Aku terpelongo, buru-buru mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku lalu mengangguk seadanya. Tampaknya Kyungsoo harus menghapus _make up_ yang sedang menyapu wajahnya itu sekarang juga. Aku tidak yakin apakah diriku bisa mempertahankan akal sehatku jika harus berjalan sedekat ini dengannya. Aku normal, kalian tentu tahu itu. Aku tidak akan semudah itu berpaling menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi, pesonanya yang kuat itu seolah menyerap habis kesadaranku. Membuat keyakinan tentang kata 'normal' tersebut terkikis habis.

"Hmm. Ya."

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya, lalu mendongak menatap langit malam. "Aku punya kenangan khusus dengan benda itu."

Aku memutuskan untuk diam. Memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya dalam hening. Bahkan di tempat yang gelap sekalipun, Kyungsoo tetap bersinar.

"Harmonica itu pemberian Hyungku. Namanya Junsu. Dia meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu."

Aku tahu napasku tercekat. Tidak menyangka akan disuguhi cerita malang seperti ini.

"Kami sering bermain di danau itu. Dia salah satu alumni sekolah itu juga. Satu hari sebelum meninggal, Hyungku memberikan harmonica itu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Awalnya aku tidak mau menerimanya, tapi karna dia memaksa, aku pun tidak kuasa menolak lagi. Tampaknya dia tahu bahwa hari itu merupakan hari terakhir kami bertemu. Junsu Hyung berbicara sangat banyak kala itu. Dia menceritakan cita-citanya sebagai penyanyi, dia juga bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang ada di Paris. Aku tidak pernah melihat Hyungku seperti itu. Dia tertawa sangat lepas lalu memelukku dengan hangat. Kami menghabiskan waktu sampai subuh di sana. Bernyanyi sambil memainkan harmonica. Saat itu hari rabu. Dan entah bagaimana, malamnya dia dikabarkan meninggal. Junsu Hyung meninggal karna kecelakaan."

Aku memegang bahu Kyungsoo, memaksanya berhenti melangkah. Dia menurut, dan aku bisa melihat linangan airmata yang menggenang di sudut pelupuknya.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku? Kau tahu, malam ini seharusnya kita berbahagia, bukan malah menangis begini."

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar matanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki hutang padamu. Kau pernah bertanya padaku, dan saat itu aku malah berbohong. Aku takut tidak sempat memperbaikinya dan malah meninggalkan kesan yang buruk terhadapmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu beralih mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. Dia mendongak, matanya yang indah seolah membiusku. Aku berharap semoga Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan lagi kacamata sialannya itu. Matanya sangat jernih dan cantik. Seharusnya dia menyadari itu sejak dulu. "Aku mengerti, jadi sekarang hapuslah airmatamu. Kau tampak sangat jelek." Cibirku, berniat menggodanya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, dia buru-buru mengelap matanya yang masih berair. "Baiklah."

"Anak pintar." Ujarku.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Asrama tampak sunyi senyap saat kami melewatinya. Wajar saja, sekarang sudah pukul satu malam. Semua orang pasti telah jatuh terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Lama kami membisu, hingga Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjimu?"

Aku terperangah. Berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang ku janjikan pada Kyungsoo. "Janji?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Dia tampak pucat. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Apa ini karna efek menangis barusan?

"Janji bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku," jawabnya tenang. Dia bahkan tidak melirikku sekalipun.

Aku tertusuk kuat. Hampir saja tersedak. Sambil menahan gugup aku menyahutnya. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Bagus Jongin. Kau memang tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu?" aku menyuarakan pikiranku dengan nada sesantai mungkin.

"Tidak." nada suara Kyungsoo berubah jadi lebih dalam. "Jangan lakukan itu. Aku tahu kau normal."

Aku tertawa keras-keras, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tentu saja aku normal. Aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman, Kyungsoo. Kau tenang saja."

Kyungsoo tidak menyambut ucapanku lagi setelah itu. Kami saling diam dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil sesekali melayangkan senyum tipis ke arahku. Dan entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Aku masuk dulu ya, Jongin."

Aku mengangguk. Dalam hati merasa tak rela jika harus berpisah secepat ini. Aku ingin berbicara lebih lama dengannya, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan lebih lama. "Masuklah."

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya."

"Jangan mengatakan itu. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman dengan semua ucapan terimakasihmu."

Dia berbalik pergi setelah itu. Menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku tertegun selama beberapa menit. Meresapi sakit yang berangsur-angsur mengalir di pembuluh darahku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi janji itu membuatku tersiksa. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya.. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.. Tidak boleh.. Tidak.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ini repost.<strong>

**Kemarin ada sedikit problem. Saya sebenarnya mau melupakan saja ff ini, lagipula peminatnya tidak seheboh ff yang lain. Tapi mengingat ada beberapa orang yang menantikannya, rasanya kurang ajar sekali jika meninggalkan ff ini tanpa ending yang jelas. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Terlepas dengan reaksi pembaca, saya udah gak mau ambil pusing.**

**Khusus untuk kamu si 'Guest', saya ingin menegaskan bahwa ff ini bukan utk menghina keyakinan siapapun. Maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang menyinggung, sayapun merasa itu adalah kesalahan saya karna sudah membawa hal-hal seperti kata 'alkitab' di ff ini. Saya udah mengubahnya, dan saya harap tidak akan terjadi masalah lagi di sini.**

**Karakter Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya menjadi manusia yang baik, hanya saja di ff/novel aslinya memang seperti itulah yang digambarkan. Bahkan lebih kasar lagi. Jamie di novel 'A Walk to Remember' bahkan sering diledek, dijauhi, dipandang aneh hanya karna sikapnya yang mulia. Itu semua hanyalah proses. Pada akhirnya semua orang juga sadar bahwa kebaikan Jamie tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Kamu hanya melihat sampai dua chapter. Tunggu sampai kamu melihat endingnya dan kamu baru bisa protes. **

**Terimakasih karna sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca repost ini.**

**Saya akan usahakan update kalau ada waktu.**

**Jangan tagih ff saya yang lain. Saya tahu hutang ff saya banyaknya bukan main. Tapi saya juga manusia biasa. Saya punya kegiatan penting lain di luar kegiatan menulis ff. Saya hanya ingin hobi saya ini menjadi sesuatu yang saya jalani dengan perasaan bebas. Tanpa beban. Jadi mohon maklumi. Saya memang banyak janji. Lain kali jangan percaya ama janji saya. Hehehehe. Saya suka gak fokus soalnya. Mau ngetik ini, ngetik itu, tapi waktunya selalu gak ada.**

**Okey,**

**Kalo mau review ya review. Kalo males yaudah. Gak papa. Lagian ini cuma repost.**


End file.
